Materials which can provide musky and earthy aromas with minty, green and camphoraceous topnotes, particularly those materials which are relatively inexpensive are highly sort after in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrance profiles and contribute such desired nuances to perfume compositions and perfumed articles are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace the essential fragrance notes produced by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of these synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree of else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the composition. The search for materials which can provide a more refined musky and earthy aroma with minty, green and camphoraceous topnotes has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
The prior art, for example, U.S. Letters Patent 4,301,303 discloses cyclododecyl ketone derivatives, for example, those having the structures: ##STR3##
The structures of the compounds of the prior art are different in kind from the structure of the compound to wit: ##STR4##
The properties for the compound having the structure: ##STR5## with respect to perfume utilities are unexpected, unobvious and advantageous when compared to the compounds having the structures: ##STR6##